<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>circumlocution by aiineslin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058791">circumlocution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin'>aiineslin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiineslin/pseuds/aiineslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>words ain't easy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>circumlocution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Words don’t come easy to his tongue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slow and heavy, so tangled-up and slurred together they crush into a creaking series of grumbles and moans, syllables bumping over each other’s hard edges. It is exceptionally easy to evade conversation when one refuses to articulate; it is easier too, for the questions the dead ask are difficult to answer, all knotted up in pain and pale shades of confusion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermes speaks rattling fast, smiles bright as the spark of light glimmering off the edge of a gold coin, “</span>
  <span>How’reyoudoingbossheyit’sbeenawhilehasn’titohisthatasmile</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smile blooming slow as molasses in reply, smoke coiling, unfurling above him.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>